1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to conveyer systems, and more particularly, to a conveyor system that will rotate cargo thereon about an axis parallel to the direction of conveyance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industries that employ conveyor systems, it is often desirable to rotate cargo or products in conveyance about an axis of rotation parallel to the direction of conveyance. It is desired that such rotation be effected gently so as not to subject the cargo to undue shock loads. It would be particularly advantageous in environments where the cargo is conveyed for a relatively long distance that such cargo rotation be effected without impeding the progress of the conveyance. Thus, for example, it would be desirable for the cargo to begin on the path of conveyance in a first orientation and to reach the end point of the conveyance, without stopping, but having been rotated by a predetermined angular rotation, illustratively 90xc2x0 or 180xc2x0. Of course, increments of angular rotation less than 90xc2x0 would be desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cargo conveyance arrangement that rotates the cargo or product thereon by a predetermined angular amount.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cargo conveyance arrangement that effects the rotation of the cargo without stopping or slowing down the conveyance.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a cargo-turning conveyance arrangement that readily can be integrated into existing conveyance systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cargo turning conveyance arrangement that can operate continuously, without a predetermined cycle period.
A conveyor arrangement for conveying cargo along a predetermined path of conveyance between an initial cargo intake portion and a final cargo releasing portion, is provided with a first conveyor that is arranged to convey the cargo along a first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a first cargo receiving portion and a distal first cargo releasing portion of the first conveyor. The cargo receiving portion is arranged substantially horizontally to support the weight of the cargo directly thereon, and the first cargo releasing portion is arranged substantially vertically. The first conveyor has a twist in the form of a substantially continuous and increasing first angular displacement that varies with respect to distance along a first intermediate cargo conveyance region between the first cargo receiving portion and the first cargo releasing portion. There is additionally provided a second conveyor arranged to convey the cargo along a second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a second cargo receiving portion and a second cargo releasing portion of the second conveyor. The second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance overlaps the first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, whereby the second cargo receiving portion is disposed in the first intermediate cargo conveyance region.
An optional third conveyor is arranged to convey the cargo along a third portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a third cargo receiving portion and a third cargo releasing portion of the third conveyor. The third portion of the predetermined path of conveyance overlaps the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, whereby the third cargo receiving portion is disposed on the predetermined path of conveyance in the second intermediate cargo conveyance region. The third cargo receiving portion has a predetermined third angular displacement that is responsive to the second angular displacement at the region along the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance that corresponds to the location of the third cargo receiving portion. Thus, the cargo is rotated 180xc2x0 during conveyance.
In a further embodiment, the third conveyor has a substantially continuous and decreasing third angular displacement along a third intermediate cargo conveyance region between the third cargo receiving portion and the third cargo releasing portion. The third cargo releasing portion of the third conveyor is arranged substantially horizontally.
In accordance with a further apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a conveyor arrangement for conveying cargo along a predetermined path of conveyance between an initial cargo intake portion and a final cargo releasing portion. The conveyor arrangement is provided with a first conveyor arranged to convey the cargo along a first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a first cargo receiving portion and a distal first cargo releasing portion of the first conveyor. The cargo receiving portion is arranged substantially horizontally, and the first cargo releasing portion is arranged substantially vertically. The first conveyor has a substantially continuous and increasing first angular displacement along a first intermediate cargo conveyance region between the first cargo receiving portion and the first cargo releasing portion, whereby the cargo is first rotated about 45xc2x0 as it is conveyed along the first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance. A second conveyor is arranged to convey the cargo along a second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a second cargo receiving portion and a second cargo releasing portion of the second conveyor. The second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance overlaps the first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, whereby the second cargo receiving portion is disposed on the predetermined path of conveyance in the first intermediate cargo conveyance region. The second cargo receiving portion has a predetermined second angular displacement that is responsive to the first angular displacement at the region along the first portion of the predetermined path of conveyance that corresponds to the location of the second cargo receiving portion, whereby the cargo is second rotated about 90xc2x0 as it is conveyed along the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance. Additionally, there is provided a third conveyor arranged to convey the cargo along a third portion of the predetermined path of conveyance between a third cargo receiving portion and a third cargo releasing portion of the third conveyor. The third portion of the predetermined path of conveyance overlaps the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, whereby the third cargo receiving portion is disposed on the predetermined path of conveyance in the second intermediate cargo conveyance region. The third cargo receiving portion has a predetermined third angular displacement that is responsive to the second angular displacement at the region along the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance that corresponds to the location of the third cargo receiving portion, whereby the cargo is third rotated about 45xc2x0 as it is conveyed along the third portion of the predetermined path of conveyance.
In one embodiment of this further apparatus aspect of the invention, the third cargo releasing portion of the second conveyor is arranged substantially horizontally. Additionally, the predetermined second angular displacement of the second conveyor has a first substantially continuously varying angular displacement along a first portion of the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, and a second substantially continuously varying angular displacement along a second portion of the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance. An intermediate region between the first and second portions of the second portion of the predetermined path of conveyance, that is substantially horizontal, is provided, the cargo having been rotated approximately 90xc2x0 as it is conveyed along the intermediate region.
In a further embodiment, the first, second, and third conveyors are continuous conveyors that are each formed of a respective plurality of conveyor segments linked to one another, the conveyor segments traveling along conveyance and return paths of the first, second, and third conveyors. The first, second, and third conveyors are continuous conveyors may each be individually powered. In an advantageous embodiment, the conveyor segments are each engaged with a conveyance guide rail that extends along a respectively associated on of the first, second, and third portions of the predetermined path of conveyance. Each of the conveyor segments is engaged with a return guide rail that extends substantially parallel to a respectively associated on of the first, second, and third portions of the predetermined path of conveyance.
In accordance with a method aspect of the invention, there are provided the steps of:
first conveying the cargo along a first portion of a predetermined conveyance path on a first twisted conveyor, the cargo being rotated in response to its conveyance along a twist of the first twisted conveyor;
depositing the cargo onto a second twisted conveyor; and
second conveying the cargo along a second portion of the on the second twisted conveyor, the cargo being further rotated in response to its conveyance along a twist of the second twisted conveyor.
In one embodiment of this method aspect of the invention, the first and second portions of the predetermined conveyance path overlap one another. The further rotation of the cargo in the step of second conveying results in a cumulative rotation of the cargo of about 90xc2x0.
In a further embodiment, there are further provided the further steps of:
further depositing the cargo onto a third twisted conveyor; and
third conveying the cargo along a third portion of the predetermined conveyance path on the third twisted conveyor, the cargo being still further rotated in response to its conveyance along a twist of the third twisted conveyor.
The step of second conveying results in a cumulative rotation of the cargo of about 135xc2x0. However, the still further rotation of the cargo in the step of third conveying results in a cumulative rotation of the cargo of about 180xc2x0.